Tal vez
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Definitivamente, los muggles están locos de atar." Hogwarts AU


**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen y eso.

 **Advertencia:** Hogwarts AU. Ambientado seis años después de la primera caída de Voldemort (es decir, en 1987). Si leéis mi anterior fic Au (Color) se entiende todo algo mejor.

~.

Hogwarts amanece alterada, expectante, como si los muros del castillo tuvieran vida propia y se dejaran contagiar por la explosión de hormonas alteradas que flotan por los pasillos. El ruido es más ensordecedor que nunca, al día siguiente terminan las fiestas de navidad y Eric sube los escalones de las mazmorras de dos en dos.

Al fin es hoy.

 _Hoy._

 _Hoy._

A lo largo de los días, la inusual quietud que ha reinado en el colegio durante las navidades se ha evaporado como el rocío de la mañana y Eric ya no es capaz de escuchar el eco de sus propios pasos cuando camina por los rincones del castillo. La sala común vuelve a estar atestada de gente y, con el desagrado jugando en su rostro, ha sido testigo del regreso de sus compañeros de habitación y jura que no les recordaba tan ruidosos y molestos. De hecho, ya ha tenido el primer encontronazo cuando uno de ellos le ha acusado de robarle una pluma que supuestamente se había dejado dentro del baúl.

De verdad que va a añorar las tardes que ha pasado en completo silencio delante de la chimenea crepitando hasta bien entrada la noche, sin hacer nada en particular.

Pero no importa. Ningún idiota va a ensombrecer su buen ánimo. Porque ya es hoy.

 _Hoy._

 _Hoy._

Y Fujishima debe haber llegado ya.

Se olvida de la comida y corre directamente al pasillo del tercer piso. La Sala de los Trofeos se ha convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar juntos, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra vacía y no hay nadie que pueda molestarles.

El corazón le palpita tan fuerte que se sorprende de que nadie más que él pueda escucharlo retumbar contra su pecho. Es un sonido tan atronador, tan sólido, que parece que se ha sincronizado con el castillo y ambos laten al mismo compás.

A veces, Eric siente a Hogwarts más viva que todos ellos.

Y el nudo en el estómago que le lleva estrujando por dentro desde esta mañana, se termina de contraer del todo cuando de pronto, sin previo aviso, _le ve._ Apenas le da tiempo a contener el aliento ni a pensar en nada coherente, porque Fujishima está allí, apoyado en la pared, el cabello anaranjado peinado hacia arriba, las cadenas que utiliza de colgante golpeando sobre la corbata de Hufflepuff que se la ha colocado por encima del jersey del uniforme.

Le tiene ahí, a unos pocos metros. A dos zancadas. En otra época, a toda una vida de distancia. Pero ahora está allí – _aquí, aquí –_ y todas las tardes que ha pasado añorando su voz, los días en que se sentaba a comer y no le tenía en frente contándole cientos de anécdotas que incluían a lethifolds o a cualquier criatura mágica altamente peligrosa, las noches en vela en las que se releía una y otra vez todas las cartas que se escribieron durante el verano, todos aquellos momentos le golpean con tal violencia que la distancia que les separa se le antoja insoportable y las dos zancadas se convierten en una.

Y entonces está entre sus brazos.

Fujishima le agarra de la cintura, Eric cierra los ojos, se deja caer contra su pecho y el olor que desprende es tan cálido, tan reconfortante, que antes de que quiera darse cuenta, ya está de puntillas, sus narices chocan y sus labios se funden en un beso. Fujishima entre abre los labios, las lenguas se rozan y Eric abre los ojos de golpe cuando percibe algo _raro._ Un elemento en discordia. Algo frío que le hace estremecerse y que definitivamente no debería estar allí. Se separa de Fujishima y se le queda mirando con el ceño fruncido.

 _¿Qué diablos…?_

El pelirrojo esboza una sonrisa traviesa y le saca la lengua, revelando una larga barra de metal que acaba en una bolita y se la atraviesa de arriba abajo.

Eric abre la boca, horrorizado. Durante unos instantes, el miedo se apodera de todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, como si de un hechizo paralizante se tratara. Los pensamientos nocivos fluyen como una cascada y no puede evitar sentirse tan impotente como cuando era un crío y no se veía capaz de luchar contra las injusticias que ocurrían frente a sus ojos.

El miedo da paso a una rabia líquida que se desliza por sus venas y la sangre bulle amenazando con arrasar todo a su paso. Porque alguien, quien sea, se ha atrevido a hacerle daño a Fujishima y él no ha estado allí para ayudarle. Cierra los puños. Deja que su odio fluya, le alimente, pueble sus pensamientos de hechizos prohibidos y maldiciones imperdonables.

Tal y como le enseñó _él_.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

Mastica las palabras, rezuma una ira casi asfixiante que no había sentido en años.

La expresión carente de emociones de Fujishima tan solo consigue cabrearle más.

—Ricky. Es un profesional. ¿Es que no te gusta?

 _¿Eh?_

Eric parpadea, más confuso que en toda su vida. El mohín afligido que dibuja el pelirrojo en sus facciones tampoco le ayuda mucho a descifrar que está ocurriendo.

—Pensé que lo ibas a encontrar interesante.

El silencio inunda el pasillo del tercer piso. Eric observa a Fujishima, en busca de restos de mentiras o encubrimientos. Pero la mirada del pelirrojo es tan sincera como siempre y Eric casi es capaz de escuchar todos los mecanismos de su cabeza funcionar a la vez para comprender que está ocurriendo allí.

 _Acaso…_

Será tal vez…

No, imposible.

Eric gira la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecierra los ojos.

—Tú…

Fujishima asiente un par de veces con la cabeza.

Y de pronto todo hace clic en su cabeza.

 _¿Se lo ha puesto a propósito?_

Aquella barra de metal que le atraviesa la lengua y provoca que hable un poco raro...

 _¿Es un elemento decorativo?_

— ¡Los muggles están locos!

Se siente algo culpable nada más gritarle, pero de verdad que no ha podido controlarse. Una cosa es perforarse los lóbulos de las orejas para decorarlas con pendientes. ¿¡Pero la lengua?! ¡¿Cuál era la finalidad de aquello?! El desconcierto no cabe dentro de él y en ese momento debe parecer bastante imbécil porque todavía continúa con la boca abierta y su expresión debe ser poema.

Y luego los padres de Fujishima se escandalizan porque su hijo recibe cartas por medio de lechuzas.

Fujishima le mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con una expresión de hastío que misteriosamente, le va la mar de bien.

—La lengua no es el lugar más raro donde puedes hacerte un _piercing._

El pelirrojo le observa detenidamente y despacio, comienza a bajar la cabeza, sin dejar de escrutarle. Eric le sigue con la mirada y desciende, hasta el pecho, hasta el estómago y más abajo. Y Fujishima se le queda mirando entre las piernas y durante unos segundos, no entiende que quiere decirle.

Un escalofrío le recorre entero cuando un nuevo clic resuena en su cabeza.

Su rostro se convierte en una mueca de dolor.

— ¡Joder!

—Ya.

Definitivamente, los muggles están locos de atar. Antes de que llegue a preguntarle a Fujishima la finalidad de esos _pielcing_ o como se llamen, este le toma de la cintura, sus cuerpos chocan y los labios de Fujishima sobre los suyos son como una tormenta de verano. La bolita de metal le acaricia la lengua, recorre su boca, vibra en sus labios.

Tal vez no haya sido tan mala idea.

~.

 **N/A:** Juro que el que me esté obsesionando con los AU de Hogwarts no se debe a que se haya estrenado la nueva película de Animales Fantásticos. De hecho, ni la he visto y ni pienso pagar por verla xD

De todos modos, Fuji con un _piercing_ en la lengua me parece la mar de sexy, tanto en canon como AU XD Aunque en el AU al final se lo tendrá que quitar porque no termina de pronunciar bien y los hechizos le salen regular. O quizás en una visita a la enfermería se lo quitan y le curan el agujero porque no se les ocurre que esa perforación sea algo decorativo xD

En fin, cualquier cosita review y muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
